I Love You, Mom
by AliceCullen43
Summary: All the Cullen go hunting excpt for Esme. Bella has a REALLY bad day at school. Esme/Bella bonding. Rated T just because. Please read. Really good story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Notes

(Bella's Pov)

I awoke with a start. I reached over to the other side of the bed looking for the comfort of Edward, but coming up empty. I then sat up, looked at my alarm clock- 6:00- shoot time to get ready for school. Then I turned over and saw a note in the bed.

In Edward's perfect script is a note.

Dearest Bella,

I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. My brothers decided to go hunting. So we are all going, except Esme. Have fun at school and be safe. I will be back tomorrow night.

Love,

Edward

Ugh. Great now I have to spend all today and tomorrow by myself. Oh well at least its Friday.

I then put the note on my dresser and grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I got in the hot shower and let the steam loosen my muscles. I then got out brushed through my wet hair; put my clothes and the dried my still wet hair then headed down to grab some breakfast.

I got done to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. There in Charlie's messy handwriting was another note. How many would I get today? I asked myself and then began reading.

Bells,

Hey. Sorry I left early for work. I'm going to go fishing with Billy today so don't worry about cooking super. I will probably spend the night down in La Push.

Love, Charlie.

Well at least I don't have to cook super tonight, I thought to myself.

I then walked out to my truck and started on my way to school. I pulled into the school, already missing Edward and Alice. I stepped out of the truck and headed into the school.

Hey please read and review.

Just to let you know the story gets a lot better. Some Esme/Bella bonding time to in you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Day

Chapter 2: The Worst Day

I walked in the in the school and straight to first period. When I walked in it seemed like everyone was staring at me and I had no clue why. I missed Edward so much. I wonder what my face looked like because every time I would look up someone would start to snicker at me.

That's how the rest of my classes went, getting laughed at. And then it was time for lunch. I went and got my food and sat down by Angela. It was quiet for awhile until Lauren spoke up.

"So Bella where's Edward and that little Alice?" She asked with a slight hint of amusement.

"He went camping with his family" I answered not really wanting to talk.

"Are you sure he's going to come back to you?" She asked bitterly. A few people chuckled.

"Yes I'm sure" I replied.

"Well what if he doesn't dear Bella?"

"He will." I answered as the tears started to brim in my eyes.

Then Angela spoke up for me.

"Lauren, just stop"

"Fine whatever you say. But don't say I didn't warn you when he doesn't come back"

The rest of lunch of quiet. A few people started silent conversations but I just sat there thinking, "what if she's right?" But then I thought of what he told me and knew he was coming back.

After lunch I walked to Biology. I felt the hole rip through my chest when I saw his empty seat but then I remembered his note and thought "he's coming back" with relief.

Biology passed by quickly. We were writing notes so I didn't really have to pay attention. Then the bell rang signaling to go to last period. I gathered my things and headed to gym. Ugh gym.

I slowly made my way to the locker room to change. When I got done I walked out to find what we were playing. Oh no! Basketball. Just imagine what kind of trouble I could get myself into today. I shuddered at the thought and went to stand in line.

Mike wasn't here today, so of course I got picked last. I was on the smaller team. Only five people which meant I HAD to play.

It started out fine; I would just run up and down the court pretending I knew what I was doing. Then they started passing me the ball. Every time I would fall or it would it me so hard that I knew for sure I would have bruises before I left today.

Every time I would trip I would hear a comment like "Where's Cullen to protect you Bella?" or "See I told you, he doesn't really care". And then everyone would start laughing. Finally Coach Clapp said it was time to change.

I quickly made my way to locker room. When I was changing I noticed I had bruises ALL OVER my legs and arms and I had a huge knot coming up on my head. I groaned as I changed, Edwards not going to be happy.

As soon as I got to my truck I let the tears I had been holding in all day spill over. I then started thinking about what Lauren had said. I decided that since Charlie was going to be in La Push all night that I would see if I could spend the night with Esme.

I slowly drove home and then went up stairs to get some clothes. After that I got back in my truck and started the semi- long drive to the Cullen's house.

**Please review. Next chapter will have the Esme/Bella part.(:**

**Also I need help with another one of my stories. "Lemonade Cap" If you have any suggestions on where I should go from there PLEASE send me a message!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews. I'm so happy(smiles) lol. My first fanfic and I have 4 reviews!(: Anyways here is a new chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

Chapter 3: Esme

As I arrived at the Cullen house I tried to stop crying but to no avail. All I could think about was what everybody said today and how my legs and arms were aching. I slowly parked my truck, grabbed my bag and heads towards the house. Once at the stairs I was greeted by a worried looking Esme.

"Bella, dear what's wrong?" She asked as she pulled me inside.

"I had the worst day at school!" I managed between sobs as she grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart. Shh. Stop crying. Come on lets go sit down."

We went over and sat down on the couch, and Esme gently smoothed my hair while I tried to quit crying. Once I was finally able, Esme asked,

"Would you like to talk about what happened?"

At first I wasn't sure. I don't really like to talk about stuff that goes on, but as I looked at Esme with love and worry in her eyes I actually wanted to tell her. I then began talking top speed about everything that happened.

"First when I got to school everybody was staring at me and laughing. And then at lunch Lauren wouldn't leave me alone she kept asking things like 'What if he doesn't come back?' and I didn't know what to say, and she kept on and on. And then when I got in P.E. we were playing basketball. I was on the small team so I had to play! Then they would throw the ball really hard at me and would make fun of me asking 'Where's Cullen to protect you Bella?' and then I came here.

When I finished I was crying, nearly sobbing, again. Esme pulled me into another hug, and started whispering in my ear trying to sooth me.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. Of course he's coming back. He would never leave again."

"C- c- can I call him?" I asked while still trying to quit crying.

"He's busy right now, Bella. I don't know if he will have is phone but you can try" She said while handing me a small silver cell phone.

I quickly dialed his number. "*Beep. I'm sorry the number-" I turned the phone off and returned it to Esme.

"We can try again later." Esme said quietly.

I just sat there resting against Esme while she was humming her favorite of Edward's compositions. I then started to think about what Edward had said that night in the airport, "_Sorry, mom." _And then when I thought about it she really was my mom, in every way that counted. I was pulled out of my thoughts but Esme's soft voice.

"Bella, how bout we go shopping or something, just get out and then maybe you can spend the night here if you like?" She asked.

"Sure, Esme. I would love to. And I was going to ask if I could spend the night anyway, Charlie's out of town.

"Alright, well let's just go find you some clothes to change into and then we can leave."

**Please review!(:**


End file.
